


A true Slytherin

by pink_kitty



Series: Harry Potter: parent's edition [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Everybody Lives, F/M, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts Chamber of Secrets, M/M, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_kitty/pseuds/pink_kitty
Summary: Picks up a few months after the first year ended. The gang is faced once again with a mystery and a monster inside the school. What will happen when all the new friends turn his back on Harry? And who hires the new Defense against the Dark Arts professors, I mean, Lockheart!?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Harry Potter: parent's edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606576
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	1. Lily is not paid enough for this

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again :) I am here with the fresh book 2:) As always is already ended, so the new 2 updates should have no delay!
> 
> Again, all the pairings are a slow burn, some very slow, some medium rare.
> 
> If you want to show me some love or hate, please do it so down in the comments!
> 
> Thank you all for reading the first one and all the nice messages you sent!

Chapter I

Lily is not paid enough for this 

Lily knew Severus would feel trapped, but she still didn’t let him know Sirius and Remus would be here. After the events of the last school year, they needed to get together and exchange information.

Severus arrived by Floo. He spent the few weeks of his summer holiday at his cottage and agreed to spend a week with Lily and Harry before returning to the castle. She should have given him a heads up, but she was afraid Severus would back down.

Sirius and Remus were chatting quietly in the kitchen. Lily noticed they were acting weird around each other ever since Christmas, but she couldn’t exactly say what caused it. Sirius was pulling away, obvious enough for her to see. He even tried to set Remus up on a date, needless to say that went bad for all involved.

She hated to get Severus in the middle of that, but it was necessary. Harry was away, spending the day with Narcissa and Draco, so today was the perfect opportunity.

Severus appeared at exactly the time he mentioned in his latter.

“Hello, Lils,” He gave her a faint smile.

“Hey, Sev. How was your summer?”

“Peaceful, thank you. Yours?”

“You know, never a dull moment with Harry.”

“Yeah, he seems to attract… trouble.”

“That is what we wanted to talk about actually.”

“We?” Severus’s tone turned a few degrees colder.

“Remus and Sirius are here,” She said looking down.

“I see.”

“Only for today to dissect what happened at the end of the school year,” Lily defended.

“It is nice to know your merry group still finds me… useful,” his tone was biting.

“We never asked you to do that in the war.”

“No, but it sure helped.”

“What helped was you coming clean and telling us about the prophecy. What helped was you researching the blood magic with me.”

“I couldn’t lose you… or leave your safety in someone else’s hands… Not even Dumbledore’s.”

“And you did save us… Without your help then… This is why I believe you want to keep Harry safe. Someone after the stone is not personal, but Voldermort being involved is.”

“Fine, I can go and talk to them now,” He sighed.

“Thank you!” She smiled warmly.

***

Sirius and Remus were sitting a bit farther from each other than usual sipping their tea. They both jumped when Severus and Lily walked in.

“Tell us everything you can remember,” Sirius demanded.

Lily was ready to chasten him, but Severus complied before she got the chance.

She took a seat while Severus spun his tale.

“And he just left?” Remus asked.

“He was in no state to confront Dumbledore,” Severus explained.

“What did he want from Harry? He didn’t have the stone,” Sirius asked glaring at no one in particular.

“From what Dumbledore said, the Stone would reveal itself to the person that didn’t want to use it.”

“Then why didn’t you have it?” Sirius raised his head challenging.

“Because I wanted something more and the mirror latched to that,” Severus explained avoiding their eyes.

“What?” Sirius asked.

“Not your business, Black,” Severus snapped.

“We need to trust you now, so tell us everything we need to know.”

“Merlin! Let the man keep his privacy, Sirius,” Remus intervened.

Sirius opened his mouth like he wanted to say something else, but he remained silent.

Severus nodded to Remus.

“The Stone was safely destroyed at the end of the school year,” he said.

“Yeah, I read about Flamel and his wife deaths in the Prophet,” Lily chipped in.

“But is there something else that he can use? Can unicorn blood sustain him long term?” Remus asked.

“Not without a body to letch on,” Sirius answers.

“Is he strong enough to bond to someone else like he did with Quirell?” Lily asks.

“I felt him being quite weak, so maybe not. He did say most of his followers abandoned him.”

“Can this story make more of them look for him?” Remus asked biting his lip.

“Not many purebloods are willing to give their bodies to him. Besides, the full story is still a secret,” Sirius said.

“But can he return?” Lily asks in the silence that fallowed.

“It will take a lot of dark magic… I do not know any ritual that can do this…” Sirius said.

“His soul remained here… how? Do you think he has the Stone?” Remus asked.

“The Peverell stone?” Sirius caught his train of thought. “We know two of them are real, so the third must be as well…”

“But wouldn’t the stone return him immediately?” Lily asked.

“Not if you have that much blood on your hands,” Sirius debated.

“But why is he back in such a weak state?” Remus asked.

“Maybe some part of his soul was already gone at the time of his death. There are a lot of dark rituals for that…”

“You would know,” Severus couldn’t help himself to add.

Sirius rose from his chair and made a move for his wand, but Remus got it first.

“Lily,” Remus sighed and she grabbed Severus’s wand too.

“I didn’t,” Severus complained.

“Better to make sure,” Lily added. “Can he fully return?”

“I do not know… It took him 10 years last time,” Severus answered.

“Should we talk to the Order?” Lily asked the room.

“It’s too soon, we have nothing concrete,” Remus said.

“But it’s always good to keep an eye out… Maybe cast stronger wards,” Sirius said looking at Lily.

“Yeah, you are staying still, right?” Lily asked Severus.

He nodded.

“Great, we can work on them while you are here.”

“Are you sure…” Sirius started.

“Yes!” Lily glared at her friend.

“Okay,” Sirius raised his hands in the air.

“We should….” Remus started, but caught himself and stopped. “I have a tutoring in 20 minutes.”

“A lot of pureblood families, from what I heard,” Severus commented.

“Yeah, it’s the house,” Remus said embarrassed.

“The black magic within attracts all the pureblood,” Sirius joked. “I’ll go with you,” He said and rose from his chair.

“Yeah, Madame Greengrass always asks about you anyway,” Remus said with badly conceived venom.

“I should get a percent then – from bringing you customers.”

“The mascots are not usually paid,” Severus said drily.

Both Remus and Lily started laughing, but Sirius glared at him.

***

Lily was making dinner when the Floo flared. She got her wand out, but Severus beat her to it. Harry’s messy hair popped from the fireplace. He looked sad and marched straight to her.

“What is wrong, baby?” She lowers her wand instantly.

“Draco won’t talk to me. He keeps writing to his pureblood friends and ignores me.”

“Do you want me to talk to him?” Lily asked petting his hair.

“I… just want my friend back,” Harry whispered.

Lily caught Severus’s eyes over her son’s head and they look especially guilty. Lily hugged her son and gave him some hot chocolate to cheer him up. She fire called Narcissa to let her know he was alright, since he just took the Floo on his own from their house without letting anyone know.

After dinner, Severus was quick to help her wash and move over to their guess room.

“What have you done?” She sighed staring at her best friend.

“I may… had a talk with young Black,” Severus said.

“A talk about what?” Lily glared.

“Being a Slytherin.”

“Have you, in any way shape or form, caused this rapture between them?” Lily’s tone was icy.

“Unknowingly and unwillingly.”

“What did you tell him?”

“That he needs to befriend more pureblood Slytherins and build himself a protection from bullies. And it worked, he is not bullied anymore!” Severus was quick to point out.

“But he also lost his best friend in the process!”

“Draco looks happier, maybe only Harry is the one that is suffering… and besides Harry has plenty of other friends,” Severus said.

“Not this important!”

“They do not seem to like each other very much… Draco seems exasperated by his presence!”

“Because this is how their friendship works!”

“If you and Narcissa are friends, your sons do not have to!”

Lily glared.

“You do not get to destroy a good friendship again.”

“We came out good in the end,” Severus sighed.

“After we went through literal hell together!” Lily said her voice breaking. “I do not want my son to go through anything that we did…”

“I will fix it!” He said putting a calming hand on her shoulder.

Lily nodded.

***

To cheer a mopping Harry up, Lily and Severus took him to the Burrow the next day to see Ron and the other Weasleys.

Lily always liked Molly and Arthur’s home. It was cozy and felt like theirs to the core. It was also a magic house, but younger than Sirius’s and not filled with so much black magic.

They arrived at breakfast, the dining room was hectic. The table was filled and overflowing almost. Molly was still putting things down from the kitchen. The twins were laughing over something in a corner; Percy was having another one all to himself, filled with textbooks by the look of it. Arthur was drinking his coffee while reading the paper and Ron was struggling to stay awake, his hair sticking in all direction. Lily couldn’t see Ginny yet, so she assumed the girl was still sleeping.

“Good morning!” Molly smiled cheerful and ruffled Harry’s hair.

“Morning!” There was a chorus from various people in the room.

“Breakfast?” Molly asked.

“No, thanks, we ate just before…” Lily started, but Harry plunked himself at the table and grabbed a plate.

Lily glared at her son.

“He is a growing boy,” Molly said squeezing her shoulder. “Coffee, Severus?”

“Yes, please,” he said politely.

A pair of small feet was heard noisily coming down the stairs.

“Mum, have you seen my red sweater?” Ginny asked.

“Yes, dear it was on the cat,” Molly said pouring Severus his coffee.

“You didn’t say we had guests,” Ginny said turning bright red. “And Harry too…” She ran up the stairs.

Harry continued to whisper with Ron not noticing.

Lily threw a questioning look at Molly.

“She got to the stage,” Molly shrugged.

“Harry?” Lily asked surprised.

“Yes, mum?”

“Nothing, honey,” she shook her head. Her son, the heartbreaker.

The breakfast was a loud affair, Harry seemed to fit right in and soak into the chaos though.

“Can we celebrate my birthday here this year?” Harry suddenly asked.

“We do not want to impose on Molly and Arthur” Lily chided.

“But we have a pitch in the back; we can all play Quiddich after,” Ron piped in.

“It’s really no trouble! The house seems quieter now without Bill and Charlie anyway,” Molly said sad.

“Quieter!?” Lily saw Severus mutter.

“If ii’s really no trouble…”

“It will be our pleasure,” Molly smiles brightly.

“Yes!” The boys high-fived each other.

“We will make you the best firework show ever,” Fred and George said in creepily unison.

“If anything catches fire like last time…” Molly pointed a finger at them.

“We perfected the formula” Fred said serious.

***

Lily woke Harry up with a kiss on his forehead. She had breakfast pancakes waiting for him downstairs. Severus was drinking his tea in the kitchen, feeling a bit awkward from what Lily could tell, but he never missed one of Harry’s birthdays and he sure wouldn’t start now.

Harry jumped out of bed, very excited and ready to start the day. Lily had her and Severus’s birthday present ready to give him, before they get to the Burrow. Harry had been asking more questions about James lately, so Lily gifted him a photo album filled with pictures of James. Photos from the Potter’s family album, photos Sirius and Remus had from school and early family photos Lily had, even some with Harry.

Severus was out when they got in, but Lily was sure he didn’t make a run for it, although she did suspected it. Harry was happily munching on his pancakes talking a mile-a-minute about his plans with Ron for the day.

Severus arrived caring a lot of packages; owl post had arrived by the looks of it. Harry got many presents from his friends this year. He seemed to be a popular kid.

Harry abandoned his breakfast and started unwrapping them, throwing paper everywhere in his wake. He got a lot of sweets by the looks of it, that nice girl Hermione gave him a quill, her sister’s present was terrible as always…. Harry didn’t seem surprised, or disappointed which was a good thing.

She slipped in her own present while Harry was busy demolishing the other ones. When Harry opened it he gasped, he rose, putting neatly his treasures on the table and taking the photo album to the couch. He saw pictures of James before, but never all of them in one place. It took her a while to gather all of them, more so from the now deserted Potter estate.

“Thank you,” Harry said in a chocked voice.

“How about you go to your room with that and I clean up here?”

He nodded and made his way out not taking his eyes from the album.

Lily started cleaning, just to get her hands busy. She knew she did the right thing, but somehow going through the entire album still hurt her, more than she thought it would.

“Are you alright?” Severus asked.

She jumped; he was so quiet, for a moment she even forgot he was here.

“I will be,” she said schooling her features. “I should be at some point, right?”

“It is not a race, Lils,” Severus’s voice was soft.

“I know,” she sighed. “I just wish… It’s not a great start for a birthday, is it?”

“It is good for him to get to know James… especially at his age.”

“What did you got him?” Lily asked.

“Some book on Quiddich strategy since he seemed interested.”

“He will like that,” She smiled faintly.

“He is not very pretentious, but then again, I do compete with a tooth pick”

Lily laughed.

“I swear to Merlin she either forgets and sends whatever is in her house at that time or her poor kid has terrible birthdays.”

Severus smiled.

***

They get to the Burrow just after noon. The Wesley’s were waiting by the Floo. Ron jumped and tackled Harry as soon as they were out of the chimney. Lily laughed and stepped past the tangle of giggles and limbs.

She brought the cake this time, not of her own making though, as baking had never been her strong point, but one from a muggle bakery she and Narcissa really liked. Molly as always had outdone herself in preparing the food for dinner, Lily did offer help, but was promptly shut down.

Remus and Sirius arrived next. Remus was cranky and his eyes were more yellow than usual. Tomorrow was a full moon and he already felt the effects. Sirius stack very close to him and tried to run interference and keep very talkative people away from Remus. Lily watched them with a sad smile on her face for one of her best friends.

Remus had been in love with Sirius for so long is not even funny, even James knew about it. They used to talk about it, about how Sirius dated all the popular girls, but never too long, how he dropped everything for his friends. They hoped he felt the same, but you could never tell with Sirius.

Due to his childhood and family, Sirius didn’t cope well with feelings and showing his emotions. Lily didn’t even know if he liked her or hated her for years till James actually said it for him. Remus was not easy to read either, but Lily acted as his confidant for years, so it was heard not to see it now.

Last year, Lily thought Sirius actually was in love with Remus, but then he started setting his friend out on dates and flirting again… She really thought it would be better for them to stop living together, only if she could get that past Remus’s love sick brain.

Sirius put a present in the pile, the biggest and fanciest box as usual. Remus rolled his eyes affectionately and put his own present in. They would be such a good couple… if only, Lily sighed. She walked over to them and handed Remus a cup of tea. He smiled to her thankful.

Sirius escorted him to the living room and hovered over him as he took a seat on the couch. Sirius Black, the mother hen. Harry ran to his godfather and hugged him tight, then patted Remus’s shoulder. Lily’s heart filled with affection for her son, Sirius beamed in a corner.

The other people invited were Draco and Narcissa. They arrived a few minutes after everyone. Narcissa greeted the hosts and put her present in the pile. Draco didn’t seem very happy to be here.

Lily signaled Severus and he made his way to his godson. Draco looked pleased to see him at least and the two struck a conversation that lasted most of the evening. Lily hoped Severus could get some sense into the kid.

The dinner was delicious as expected of Molly’s cooking. Harry blew out the candles and opened some presents. A new sweater from Molly, a Quiddich book from Ron, some muggle novels from Remus and a… girl’s uniform kit from Sirius?

Lily turned to Sirius.

“It’s for your little rebellion, I thought it’s better to have your own than keep barrowing them.”

Harry laughed and hugged his godfather. He thanked everyone else for their presents.

“We will gift you…” Fred started.

“The firework show at the end of the night,” George ended the sentence.

“How about some Quiddich now?” Ron asked.

“Yes!” Harry grinned widely.

The twins rose from their seats as well.

“I want to play too!” Ginny said glaring daringly at her brothers.

“But, you are a g… small,” Ron said.

Molly glared at him.

“Fine, but we are not going easy on you!”

“Draco, do you want to play?” Harry asked.

“No,” Draco said after a pause.

“Yes!” Sirius talked over him.

Draco glared.

“You are too young for teenage tantrums, go and have some fun!” Sirius sighed glaring at Draco.

The young Black jumped from his chair and followed the others out.

“So I assume your talk didn’t work?” Lily asked Severus.

“I did try… He said he is happier with his new friends.”

“He is not though… I haven’t seen his real smile this summer, no matter how much Parkinson or Zabini visit,” Narcissa said.

“We better go and watch over them,” Sirius said.

Lily turned to him surprised.

“Fred and George are playing… Harry is… smaller than them,” He defended.

“Oh, daddy Padfoot,” Remus teased.

Sirius blushed faintly and then hid it under his Pureblood mask.

“Let’s go!” he said instead.

***

They played three on three. With a Seeker, a Beater and a Chaser in each team, it was a mess and everyone invented rules, but they seemed to have a good time. It was a weird dynamic with the twins in different teams. But the real surprise came from little Ginny. She not only flown beautifully, she was faster than any of the boys and delivered the most goals.

And then the snitch got released and Harry and Draco just shot up after it. Harry was good as usually, but Draco… Draco was in tune with his every move, following his every step. She saw Harry play before and she never did like Quiddich, but even for her, Draco was a fairly good seeker, more competition for Harry than most of the official seekers in the other teams.

“Draco is good,” Sirius said proud.

“I actually asked him to trial for the team”, Severus said.

“Isn’t that Harry’s job?” Remus asked.

“Some healthy competition… if we take the amount of detention he got last year as an indicator, back-up may be in order,” Sirius said.

“Speaking of… A girl’s uniform!?” Lily turned to Sirius.

“You know the girls have no trousers for their Hogwarts uniform, right?” Sirius asked her instead.

“Obviously,” Lily glared.

“Well, so does Harry and he is not happy about it,” Sirius said.

“You are enabling him,” Lily sighed.

“I am supporting a revolution” Sirius winked.

Draco’s team won; neither caught the snitch, so the game was won because of Ginny. But Draco had the hugest smile on and Harry was beaming. Fred and George did deliver on their promise of the best firework show. Even Sirius was impressed and went to congratulate them after the game.

Lily didn’t hear their conversation only a loud scream at some point of:

“You are Padfoot!?” coming from Fred she assumes followed by “And that is Moony!?” from George.

***

She did try to get out of going to Diagon Ally this year, but unfortunately someone covered her shift for her and there were no excuses left. Severus was going to leave this morning as well and she was not very happy about that either. It had been nice to have some company that was not under the age of 13.

They all had breakfast together, Harry the only cheerful one at the table. Severus ate n silence and insisted on washing the dishes after everyone was done.

They all walked towards the Floo, the Potters to go to the shopping district and the potion teacher to return to Hogwarts. Severus hugged her awkwardly and pated Harry’s hair before going through the flames.

Lily took a deep breath and Floo’s herself and her son. The Weasley clan was waiting for them at the Leaky Cauldron, which was a plus, but didn’t make Lily any less worried.

The streets were crowded, but mostly people leave them alone. Everyone seemed to be heading towards Flourish and Blots though. They got all the new items on the list, but had the books left for last.

“We need to go in at some point,” Harry said staring at Lily.

“I know…” She sighed. “How important is Care for Magic Creatures though?”

Harry glared at her.

“I really want to get Lockhart’s autograph,” Molly said excited. “Do you know he is teaching Defense this year?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“Do you know him!? He was a lot younger than me.”

“He was a few years younger than us… Used to hang around us a lot…” Lily frowned.

“Was he as handsome and brave?” Molly asked.

“You can say that…” Lily hesitated.

“Mum, quit stalling, we have to go,” Harry said from the door of the shop.

Lily sighed and followed. The little shop was busting with people like an overfilled kettle.

The Potters made their way to the school book section while Molly and Ginny waited in line for the autograph. Ron tagged along with them, while Fred and George had mysteriously vanished as soon as they made their way in.

“Sirius, no!”

Lily perked up at the familiar voice.

“Did they follow us again?” Lily asked Harry.

“But, Moony,” Sirius pleaded. “The _best way to kill a werewolf is with a wooden stake to the heart,”_ Sirius reads from a large tome. “I will give him a stake to the heart,” he muttered.

“I said no, bad dog,” Remus reprimands and keep browsing.

“I have everything, you can stop embarrassing me now,” Draco’s voice whispered.

”Does young master Draco want Dobby to take the books back home?” a house elf voice asked.

“No, Dobby, thank you,” Draco answered. “I will carry everything alone. Meet me at home!”

The house elf disappeared with a loud pop.

“Sirius! Draco! Remus!” Harry said and sprinted towards them.

“That was in order of who he loved more,” Sirius winked at Remus.

“We didn’t follow you!” Remus greeted Lily.

“This time!” Sirius singsonged.

“Got everything already?” Lily asked Draco.

“Yes, the School section was pretty empty since everyone is crowding at the front,” Draco said.

“Who is that guy?” Harry asked.

“That, little pup is an a…” Sirius started, but Remus interrupted loudly.

“Absolute okay professor for Defense.”

“Go and get your books, boys,” Lily turned to Ron and Harry.

“I didn’t know you got a house elf,” Lily turned to Draco.

“He is not mine... Dad left him for me for when I celebrated my 12th birthday,” Draco said.

“Oh” Lily widened her eyes making eye contact with Sirius who shook his head.

“That is great,” She finished weakly.

“He is a menace though… Keeps saying I shouldn’t return to school, that I am in danger.”

“Considering Hogwarts’s past record, it is kind of a safe bet there,” Sirius muttered.

Remus glared at him.

“Especially since they get teachers like that” Lily gestured vaguely at the front of the room. “And they will keep getting them till some actual good people apply,” She said staring at Remus.

“I heard Lockhart was the only candidate this year,” Draco said.

“Well, that explains a lot,” Sirius said.

Remus looked back at the shelves behind ignoring Lily’s eyes.

“We got everything,” Harry called running towards them with Ron in tow.

“As soon as I get out of here the better,” Lily called.

“Yeah, happy to leave this crowded hell,” Sirius sighed.

They got half way across the room, when Lockhart emerged at the little podium in front of the store. The crowd of witches, that was pretty calm up to that point, started pushing and prodding applauding loudly and cheering.

Lily lost all focus on the Glamor spell, but she hoped no one would notice. She used it every time she went out, but since she didn’t actually have a social life, that was not very often.

“Lily Evans!” The annoying voice thundered.

The crowd stopped in mesmerizing synchrony. They got near the front now and the public cleared to leave only their little circle in an isolated island.

“And young Potter as well!”

The group turned towards Lockhart’s stage.

“Oh my, my friends, Sirius Black and…” Lockhart stared for a few seconds at Remus.

“Pettigrew!” He called.

“Lupin” Sirius snapped.

“Lupin!” Lockhart smiled broadly.

A camera flashed.

“We were just leaving!” Lily said gathering Harry and Draco’s hands.

“But you can’t! I can’t just see you guys and not give you the gift that are my books, my entire collection just for you, Evans,” he said smiling creepily.

“My name is Potter, actually!” Lily said cold.

Lockhart stepped closer levitating a pile of books behind him.

“My apologies, I guess you will always be Evans to me,” his voice dropped, but it was still loud enough in the silent room.

Lily shivered. Sirius and Remus watched in amused horror waiting for something to happen. Ron cleverly had escaped in the crowd.

“Funny since you barely knew me in school!” Lily said in a cutting tone.

Lockhart made his way to them and threw the pile of books in a distressed Draco’s arms. He took Harry by the shoulders and dragged him closer.

“How about a picture for the Prophet?”

“Take your hands away from my child!” Lily raised her wand.

Gasps could be heard from the room and a big number of cameras flashed.

“It’s just a photo!” Lockhart made a fake smile.

The Bat-Bogey Hex came naturally even after all this time. Lockhart immediately let go of Harry and her son stepped into the protective family circle. Sirius was puffing trying to control his laughter and Remus was smiling widely.

“We are going now!” Lily hissed.

Lockhart was still clutching his nose face contorted in pain. No one stood in Lily’s way as she stormed out.

“That was amazing!” She heard from young Ginny.

She winked at the youngest Weasley and made her way out.

As soon as they got into the street, Sirius collapsed laughing uncontrollably.

“That was brilliant! His face! I missed that!”

“You are not used to be the one not receiving it!” Remus joined in laughing.

“I should have had more control!” Lily frowned.

“When did you ever?” Sirius burst laughing again.

Lily glared at him.

“Careful, Black, if I get to hex my old victims again…” She threatened.

I surrender” Sirius said rising his arms.

***

“Notorious _hermit Lily Potter-Evans._.. There is a hyphen in your name? “Sirius asked from the kitchen counter.

Lily groggily made her way to the kitchen. Sirius was sitting primly at her breakfast bar sipping her fancy tea. She was too sleepy to wander how did he got in.

“No,” she said going straight for the cupboard to get a pot of coffee going.

“I thought so. Going on: _Attacked famous writer Gilrderoy Lockhart at his book signing in Diagon Ally last night. Our sources do not pin point a reason for the violent outbreak, but Lily Potter-Evans is known for her temper,“_ Sirius read.

“Coffee?” Lily asked.

Sirius shook his head no and continued reading out loud.

_“Lockhart was cursed using the famous Bat-Bogey Hex and was bleeding for hours. He stayed to finish his book signing and went to Saint Mungo’s only after it, where he was not, thankfully, treated by intern Potter.”_

_“_ I am a full on Med Witch,” Lily groaned.

_“Lockhart said he holds no grudge and will teach young Potter as any other student being gracious enough to take…_ Blah-blah, not interesting, _”_ Sirius folded the paper. “But this one is for the fridge. It’s been years since the last one.”

“I wasn’t exactly missing them,” Lily sighed and finished brewing her coffee.

“But you at least expected it.”

“Yeah, I did,” she sighed. “Are there any photos of Harry?”

“Nope, you managed to make first page all on your own,” Sirius said.

“Did she ask for a psych eval again?” Lily asked.

“Yep! And also social services!”

Lily sighed, “Thank Merlin the law is not in her hands then!”

“It was the most fun I had in ages,” Sirius beamed.

“You have a boring life then,” Lily said and poured her coffee in a large “best mum” cup she got from Harry.

“Lately it is… I mean, the house is still a disobedient mess, but at least it stopped locking us out of rooms,” Sirius said.

“Is the house elf any more hopeful?”

“No, he still hates us and everything we stand for.”

“Charming,” Lily sipped her coffee.

“He likes the new guests we keep on having though and he acts like the perfect house elf when anyone is around.”

“The new students Remus is having?”

“And their parents. I knew the house would help him get more students, but I didn’t count on so many pureblood families needing tutors,” Sirius frowned.

“You had tutors,” Lily pointed out.

“Yes… But I feel like every single mother or one that has a daughter of age has been in our place”

“Well, Black is a very sought after last name,” Lily shrugged.

“Black? I thought they were…” Sirius widened his eyes.

“There for Remus?” Lily’s eyes lighted up.

“Of course, he…” Sirius trailed of lost in thought.

“They were there for you… for some reason,” Lily rolled her eyes. Great, like Sirius needed his ego boosted more.

“But…” Sirius frowned and bit his lip, the sign he was pondering over something. “I do not want them.”

“You didn’t say you do not want anyone,” Lily smiled over the rim of her cup.

“I didn’t and I won’t say anything else!” Sirius glared at her.

“You tried to set him up with one of them,” Lily pointed out.

“I know…” Sirius got deflated, disconcerting.

“Do you maybe….” Lily began.

“Have to go home now?” Sirius deflected by jumping from his seat. “Yeah, see you tomorrow at the station, hermit Potter,” He rushed off to the Floo before she could get another word out.

“Huh, interesting,” She smirked into her cup. “Maybe there was something there after all.”

***

The next day, they all drove to King Station in Arthur’s beat old car. Molly and Arthur in the front and she, Ron and Harry in the back seat. Fred and George refused to ride it and they took Ginny with them.

They pulled at the station and Arthur parked, a bit wobbly, but Lily was not going to comment on it. The kids jumped out of the car when Lily heard a familiar rumple down the street.

“He wouldn’t,” She whispered.

But he did, because Sirius’s motorcycle strolled in. Sirius had his long hair loose, he even wore his old leather jacket; Lily rolled her eyes. He was either acting childish or the midlife crisis finally hit him. Remus was not with him, obviously, but the bike had an attachment and a very unhappy Draco in it.

“Here we are, last stop,” Sirius singsonged.

“You are embarrassing me,” Draco hissed as he jumped down.

“What are you talking about, I am cool,” Sirius killed the engine.

“I am walking myself to the train next year,” Draco said his voice shaking.

“No, you are not. Your mother asked me to make sure you got here safe and I will do that till you graduate.”

“Safe? On that stupid machine? It’s a wonder we got here alive!”

“Stupid!? Do not listen to him, Jasmine!” He petted the bike dramatic. “You have no idea what a treasure she is, she can even fly!”

“Do not tell me….” Molly turns to a crestfallen Arthur. “Was that why you were meeting up with Sirius so much lately? Arthur Weasley, you will remove that as soon as we get home.”

Arthur nodded.

“Come on, we need to get to the station,” Lily said in the tense atmosphere.

“Dobby!” Draco called. A young house elf popped by the motorbike. “Help me with the luggage, please”

“Yes, young master,” The elf bowed and took the suitcase from the motorbike. “I do advice master Draco to not go to school this year,” the creatures whined.

“Yes, but you insist on not telling me why,” Draco snapped.

The house elf bowed his head.

“I can’t master… But please.”

“Enough, Dobby” Sirius said with authority.

“Yes, master Sirius.”

“We are meeting the others at the station in front of platform 9 ¾. We should hurry though, we are quite late.” Molly fretted.

The group made their way inside. They find the Weasleys easily, since the platform was almost deserted.

“You are almost too late to catch it,” Ginny huffed.

“It’s okay, you can all go in now, we have all the luggage,” Arthur said.

Fred and George were the first ones to go in, followed by Ginny. Molly and Arthur went next with the luggage. Lily stepped in. Most kids have already boarded, Arthur and Molly ushered theirs inside.

Lily waited for a few minutes, but the boys and Sirius did not cross. The train started puffing out steam announcing it would depart in a few minutes. She turned to the wall to cross, but the magical gateway was not there, it was a simple muggle wall.

“What is happening?” She asked.

“Something wrong, dear?” Molly asked.

“The gateway is closed.”

“It shouldn’t be… not till everyone has left the station,” Arthur frowned.

“What are they doing, they will miss the train!” Molly said worried.

“They are not alone, Sirius is with them,” Arthur put a comforting hand on his wife’s shoulder.

“That is what I am worried about,” Lily said.

The train was about to leave the station, but Lily and Molly walked to the driver and let him know about the problem with the barrier.

Arthur and a couple of other parents that worked for the Ministry managed to make the barrier active again in a few minutes.

They got back on the muggle part of the station, but the kids were not there.

“Maybe they are waiting by the car,” Molly said.

Lily followed her out, although she had a bad feeling already.

Of course, the car was not there. Only Sirius’s motorbike and a note - “ _Sorry, we took the car. I should be back in a few hours. Do not tell Remus_ ” and Sirius’s signature at the bottom.

“We should signal the train to go,” Lily said with a bitter taste in her mouth.

***

Sirius didn’t return for dinner. In fact, he only came back the next day with the train. Lily and Remus were waiting for him on the platform.

“You told Remus,” Sirius glared at Lily.

“Sirius,” Remus sighs. “Are you turning 11 again?”

“I had to take them to school,”

“We had the train waiting for them! We were there, we wouldn’t let it leave without them,” Lily said.

“I panicked,” Sirius looked down.

“Do you know why the gateway closed?” Lily asked.

“No, we just crushed into the wall,” Sirius said.

“And then decided to fly to Scotland?” Remus asked.

“Seemed like a good idea at the time,” Sirius mumbled.

“You put them all in danger,” Lily glared.

“We had the invisibility on all the way, they were perfectly safe,” Sirius replied.

“That is why you parked into the Wimping Willow?” Remus asked.

“It was foggy, alright?” Sirius snapped.

“Not alright!” Remus raised his voice.

In the time Lily had known him, she could count on one hand the times Remus had raised his voice. Sirius seemed as surprised as she was, because he stared at Remus and didn’t argue further.

“The kids have detention for months now!” Remus pointed a finger at Sirius.

“And what are you going to do, punish me, Professor Lupin?”

Sirius’s flirty tone went over Remus’s head judging by his snappish answer.

“You are not allowed to fly that monstrosity again!”

“Moony!” Sirius cried in outrage.

“No, I, in fact, asked Arthur to remove the flying mechanism on it!”

“And what if I just put them on again?”

“Don’t you dare, Black!”

Both Lily and Sirius watched Remus speechless.

“We are going home now and we are using the damn bus!” He said and turned away from them.

“He is scary” Sirius whispered conspiratorially to Lily.

“You did deserve it” She whispered back.


	2. This better be worth it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco doesn't want to be Harry's best friend, but the kid can mope like no one else. And Draco really hates moping.

Chapter II

This was the second time Draco got in trouble in all his Hogwarts history and it was the second time Harry Potter brought him detention. Draco did try to stop them, but technically Sirius was an adult and besides… the flying car sounded really cool. In retrospective, he should have gone with his first instinct.

They didn’t get in detention for the flying car or the Willow, from what Draco heard Sirius was fined for that. But they did get in trouble for running late, missing the first years sorting and sneaking into the kitchen to get leftovers from the Feast.

Harry’s detention involved helping Lockhart, with polishing his mirrors probably, while Draco was in charge of the trophy room. The trophy collection was not really impressive. Draco did notice that Slytherin had the least of them all, but was not surprised.

He should go to bed. It was way past dinner and tomorrow were the Quiddich trials. He did agree to try for backup seeker, not like he had any chance of getting in the team since Harry had the position now. Of course he did, just like he had okay grades without studying as much as Draco and Hermione, like he had a lot of friends without trying… sometime he hated him for real.

Draco made his way to the dungeons. The common room was empty. The fire was still flickering in the fire place; the window to the lake was lighted by moonlight. The water appearing green, with mermaids at this time. He liked to watch the lake sometimes. The mermaids, the squid, the fish – it all looked peaceful.

The room was quiet when he got in. Everyone seemed to be sleeping, except Harry - his bed was still empty. Did Lockhart keep him this long? Why was Draco worrying anyway…? He was not… and if it took him longer to change and he decided to read a bit before bed it was no one else’s business.

Draco was ready to grab his cloak and go search for the idiot when the door to the dorm cracked open and Harry slipped in. He seemed disturbed, slightly shaking.

“Are you ok?” Draco whispered.

Harry looked up at him; like he just noticed he was there.

“I heard… voices,” Harry whispered back in a low voice Draco barely caught.

“You are a bit young to lose it,” Draco said inching closer.

“I heard whispers, in the walls.”

Draco paddled over in socked feet and sat on Harry’s bed. He cast a silencing charm over the bed as Harry took a seat as well.

“Saying what?”

“Just kill… it was like something saying the words all over again, like a mantra. It sounded like one of my snakes…” Harry whispered looking at Draco.

“Well it can be a garden snake or something hunting”

“Draco… It sounded… big,” Harry said.

“Merlin knows what is in that forest; a naga would not surprise me.”

“But I could hear it from inside the castle,” Harry persisted.

”There are a lot of magical snake-like creatures with a lot of power. Hey, maybe snakes call to each other or something”

“Maybe…” Harry frowned.

“No, we are not going into the forest to look for it. From what you said it can handle itself.”

“But…”

“Harry, we already have a Hagrid that deals with dangerous magical creatures, I am not smuggling out another dragon.”

Harry laughed. “Ok.”

“Now, go to bed, I have trials tomorrow.”

“Thank you,” Harry smiled.

“Well, talking you down seems to be more optimal for getting me to sleep faster,” Draco said rising and removing the silencing spell.

“Good night, Draco.”

“Night, pain in the ass.”

***

The next morning was cold; Draco felt it even before he opened his eyes. Reluctantly he got out of bed; he changed into his Quiddich gear already and made his way to breakfast. Not a lot of people were up at this hour, but Draco preferred it this way.

Harry disturbed his peace though a few minutes later. He seemed cheerful today, so Draco lets it slide. Besides, his friends were sleeping, so he could stay with Harry today.

“Nervous?” Harry asked with the discretion of a Bludger.

Draco glared at him.

“You will do amazing, you are a great Seeker.”

“Too bad you are not in charge of the trials then,” Draco rolled his eyes.

“Do you want me to talk to Flint for you?”

“No, obviously not. I want to get in the team on my own. It’s not like I get to play anyway,” He muttered.

“Who knows, maybe you are lucky and I get injured,” Harry said cheerfully.

“I can only hope,” Draco deadpanned.

“Oh, oh, Weasley got a Howler,” a Gryffindor screamed from their table.

In the next few minutes, Mrs. Weasley’s voice fills the hall. Draco shivers. Gryffindors… He got a Howler as well after their car shenanigans, but he received his in the common room like a normal person.

“Molly is scary,” Harry whispered next to him.

“She did scream more than mother did.”

“Like Aunt Cisa is less scary.”

“I genuinely think my mum is the most peaceful of the bunch,” Draco declared.

“Mum is not threatening,” Harry argued.

“Lockhart disagrees.”

“Ok, point to you…”

“Mrs. Weasley is the scariest though,” Draco whispered.

The trials were a success; they give him the backup Seeker position without much fuss. Basically if he could stay in the air and make a dive he was in. Pansy smiled at him in congratulation and Blaise patted him on the back. Harry beamed like a loon as usual, bloody Gryffindor at heart.

***

Draco liked herbology, not as much as potions, but those two often intermingled and he did know a lot about plants from his independent potion study. They were having Herbology with the Gryffindors this year and he was not excited about that.

Gryffindors weren’t very nice, he gathered. Ron Weasley acted okay around him, but mostly because he was Harry’s friend. The rest were loud, brash and full of themselves. Neville was an exception, but Draco was positive he was sorted wrong.

The greenhouse was warm at least and smelled of grass and mint. Professor Sprout hadn’t arrived yet and the place was resonating with Gryffindors’ screams. Harry was in the middle of them, as usual, telling them a story and gesturing widely.

He had been sorted wrong as well, Draco thought.

“If you stare any harder you will pierce a hole through his skull, darling,” Pansy sighed by his side.

Draco jumped.

“I was only marveling at his lack of house pride, that is all.”

“Well at least he is wearing Slytherin green today,” Blaise said.

“A Slytherin Green girl uniform you mean,” Draco spat.

“Like you mind” Pansy rolled her eyes.

“I do, for your information,” Draco glared at her rightfully.

“I think the skirt suits him actually,” Blaise said.

“Alright, kids, take your places,” Madam Sprout said.

Harry smiled and stayed by his Gryffindor friends’ side at the table.

As much as Draco commented about his methods, Harry did manage to change some of the antique rules of the school with his last year campaign. Now they could stay at any house’s table unless it was a Sorting Ceremony and they were not divided by houses in classes. They were required to wear the house’s color though.

This year he was fighting against uniforms and he was demanding gender free bathrooms. Neither of the issues ever affected Draco personally, but he could understand it being important for some people. He saw more people wearing not gendered uniforms since Harry stated doing it, so he guessed it resonated with some people… or people want to be like Harry, which was fair enough as well.

Professor Sprout talked about this class subject which was the mandrake. They each had a pot in front of them and they were instructed to remove the plant and replant it in a new pot. They were handed earmuffs and Draco secured his over his ears.

Professor Sprout asked about the proprieties of the mandrake and surprisingly Longbottom raised his hand and shyly delivered a correct answer that awarded Gryffindor with 10 points. Then, Professor Sprout pulled her screaming Mandrake from the pot.

Longbottom collapsed. The teacher didn’t seem impressed and continued with her lesson. All the Slytherins looked at each other, but no one seemed concerned so they left it. Sprout ushers them to replant their Mandrakes as well.

Draco pulled his from its roots. It looked like an angry screaming baby. Draco didn’t resist the urge to poke it; the mandrake squirmed and screamed louder. Draco dumped it in the pot and put the earth above it drowning the screams, this was barbaric.

The next class didn’t go any better. They had Defense against the Dark Arts; Draco didn’t really like that class, maybe because they always had weird teachers for it. The last one, Professor Quirrell, just left after one year and then he got himself killed.

They shared this class with the Ravenclaws and that was at least a comfort. Ravenclaws were less loud and usually paid attention and had great notes. He was actually studying with Hermione quite a lot in the library.

Draco tuned Lockhart out while he rambled over his introduction, but maybe he should have paid attention because he woke up with a Quiz in front of him. He looked over the questions. “What is Gilderoy Lockhart’s favorite color?” he read and grimaced; all of the questions were about Lockhart…

Draco looked around at Pansy, but she seemed to know something because she was scribbling furiously. So was Hermione to his right… Harry looked as confused as he was so that was a comfort. He started writing. He had no chance of getting them right, but he could try to flatter his ego, which might boost him a bit.

”What is Gilderoy Lockhart’s favorite color?” “Royal purple, the color of kings” he wrote. Lockhart’s greatest achievement, he said something about having an Order of Merlin. Bloody stupid questions, he huffed and kept on writing.

Of course, that Hermione got most of the right answers. _His favorite color is lilac? With that complexion?_ Draco shuddered.

Lockhart revealed a cage sitting in the middle of his desk that had been covered by a rag. He hyped the monster inside and uncovered the cage to reveal… Cornish Pixies? He said that way too loud judging by the faces turned to him.

“Yes, Mister Black,” Lockhart called from the front of the room. He boosted the creatures like they were terrifying beasts and then released them from the cage. The pixies flew everywhere causing mayhem, the students were quick to make their way out with Lockhart quickly behind.

The pixies ganged on Crabbe that was a bit chubby and slow and raised him to the ceiling. Draco shrugged and walked to the door intend to let his old bully hang there. Harry, of course, being the Gryffindor that he was inside, stepped away from the door, where he was nearly out and walked back in.

The pixies flew by him buzzing around and grabbed the wand straight from his hand. Hermione’s voice was loud and clear in the room. She casted an _Impedimenta_ and the pixie stopped in midair blinking owlishly.

“Thanks, Hermione,” Harry grinned.

They retrieved Harry’s wand and got Crabbe down from the chandelier where the pixies had hanged him from his robes.

“Thank you,” he muttered to Harry when he was safely down.

“Don’t thank me, Hermione did all the work.”

“I am not thanking the Mudblood” Crabbe spat with venom.

Harry and Draco’s wands were out before he got to finish the sentence.

“Stop”, Hermione’s voice rang in the tense silence.

“But he…” Draco’s voice was shivering.

“I know, but we are no better if we lower ourselves to his level,” the Ravenclaw said.

“Then you are not getting the help from her either,” Harry’s eyes shined and he raised Crabbe to the ceiling once more and hung him kicking and screaming by the candelabra.

“Harry!” Hermione chided.

“Come on guys, how about breakfast!” Harry smiled broadly.

Okay, Draco conceded, maybe he was part Slytherin after all.

***

Draco was peacefully eating his breakfast the next morning when Harry’s disruptive presence changed the course of his morning. Harry plunked himself down on the bench next to Draco, then some of the Quiddich team did, which Draco could handle. But then a small Gryffindor first year with a muggle camera started talking their ears off and blinding them with the flash.

Draco was about to snap at the little menace when the owl post arrived in the Great Hall quieting some of the chaos. He had a few letters, one from Mother, one from Sirius, one from Remus too surprisingly and a package. It was Hermione’s birthday and he ordered some books for her. She kept pestering him about Dobby and how his magic and the laws worked so he got her a book about it, since the library was lacking as usual.

He took his mail to the dungeons. Today was Saturday and he had Quiddich practice straight after breakfast, but he had time to drop them off. He liked training; Flint was not as absurd as Wood was in his demands, even less so from the back up players.

He didn’t shower on the Pitch and opted to go straight to the dungeons. He hoped that by doing so he would have more peace to read his letters. Draco started with Mother’s, asking about his classes, detention and inquiring if he need another care package to be sent via Dobby. She said she took gardening recently, Draco was always worried about her in that big old house alone.

He opened Sirius’s latter next. It read:

_Dear Dipper,_

_How is your detention treating you? You have already made it 2/2 in that department, Moony and I are very proud._

_Thank you for your concern, but I am good and Moony didn’t “give me detention”, he did kill Jasmine though… If she can’t fly, can she even show me a whole new world?_

_Regarding Narcissa, cheer up kid. Lily, Andromeda and I are working in shifts to bring her out of the house, I can assure you she is taken care of. The situation was dire though, she started planting begonias for Merlin’s sake._

_Congratulations on getting on the team, I wanted to say I hope I see you play soon, but you know… I also like Harry and all._

_We will be at the next game though so see you there. Try to have some fun, ignore whatever Moony says this time is about making mistakes as well._

_Love,_

_Big Dipper._

Draco rolled his eyes fondly. Honestly, his uncle was the silliest person alive. He opened Remus’s latter the next.

_Dear Draco,_

_How is your first week? I hope the detention you received was nothing like last time. I can assure you Sirius was severely chastened as well. I removed completely the flying charm he put on that monstrosity he calls a bike._

_You should not trouble yourself with us, Narcissa is having a lot of friends and the flowers do liven up the place._

_Now, I have a request of you and Harry. I have two young girls started this year, Genevra Weasley and Luna Lovegood. I want you to keep an eye on them and make them feel welcomed; they are both sensible and smart girls._

_Luna lost her mother recently in an accident; I think having you and Harry around may help her. Miss Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor and Miss Lovegood in Ravenclaw. May ask Hermione to be careful too._

_As always, take care and make sure to pay attention in class._

_Love,_

_Remus Lupin_

He sighed. Why do they even bother with separate owls anyway?

He took Hermione’s present; he would give it to her tonight when they meet in the library. He didn’t see Hermione as one for loud parties so Draco opted for that.

Draco was right; Hermione didn’t like loud birthday parties. She thanked him for his thoughtful gift and they went on with their homework. He praised his choices as the next day Hermione was positively fuming. Apparently, Harry tried to throw her a party for her birthday and Ron Weasley tried to spell the cake to cut itself, but something went wrong and the whole cake turned to slugs… Draco was kind of sad he missed that to be honest.

***

Draco was reading in the library. He found a book behind the muggle section that people did not usually visit and was having quite a pleasant afternoon when he heard muffled sobbing. Usually and especially as a Slytherin when people cry the best thing was to leave them express their emotion. If they wanted help they would have asked for it… So politely walk away, best option. But this person was sobbing in the dark, alone and… he should at least investigate.

He was very surprised to see the youngest Weasley there. She was huddling up in a corner, red hair all over her face… it was unusual for Gryffindor to be alone…. especially when this upset. Draco remembered Remus’s letter and took a big breath; he could recognize a bad first year when he saw one.

He took a seat by her side. And now what? Ask her if she was okay? She was clearly not. Pat her back? That was a grave violation of personal space…

“There is a safest place to hang out if you need,” He said. Weasley stiffened by his side.

“I had a tough time in my first year and I always went to Professor Snape’s office when I didn’t want to go into my common room.”

“Because you are a Slytherin.”

“I was not the only one there,” Draco lied. “Actually there are some first years there already”

“Why are you helping me?” She raised her red puffy eyes at him.

“Your sobbing was really distracting me.”

Ginny raised her wand. Damn Lily Potter teaching her the Bat-Bogey Hex! Draco would feel it for days after. That should teach him to never do a kind deed again.

***

“Mister Black, can I talk to you for a moment after class?” Snape’s voice stopped Draco in his tracks. And he was so hungry already.

“Go on,” He told Pansy at the door.

“Yes, sir?”

“Mister Black, do you happen to know why my office was filled with first years last night?”

“No, sir.”

“Really? Because Ginevra Weasley was under the impression that I offer a “safe space” for first years,” Snape did the quotation marks himself by raising an impressed eyebrow.

“I am sure a handful of scared students are not rowdy enough to cause any commotion.”

“She brought Luna Lovegood,” Snape’s voice spat the name out as venom.

“And what is the problem, sir?”

“That girl is a menace… She put cut flowers in all of my beakers!” Snape’s voice rose a bit.

Draco was trying really hard to control his laughter.

“And in class I asked her to do a nauseating potion… She did a Cheer me up potion instead. Said the first one gave her bad vibes… I couldn’t even do anything about it since the Cheer me Up is taught in third year.”

Draco was full on smiling on the verge of uncontrollable laughter.

“If you ask me, sir, that girl is a prodigy”

“I didn’t ask! All I asked of you is to tell me why are they all there! Creevy is taking pictures every five seconds!”

“They needed a safe place.”

“Then go to any other teacher!” Severus huffed.

“But they are not,” Draco shrugged.

Severus sighed long suffering.

“Neville Longbottom has a hard time adjusting,” Snape said and walks away with a flourish of his coat.

***

It was Halloween. Draco didn’t care much for it to be honest. The wizarding world didn’t dress up like muggles did; there used to be some rituals to preform, but not in his family. His family usually mourned someone Draco never knew.

This year, he was dusting books for Madame Pince. He was upgraded from the trophy room since the librarian asked for him specifically. Apparently he read more than the usual student, definitely not as much as Granger, but she was not on detention.

He got lost reading a muggle novel and was not long after curfew. Could he get double detention? Better not find out since Filch had been in a mood lately. Honestly, who hired this stuff? No wonder some first years were crying themselves to sleep.

Draco hurried down the corridors to the dungeon. He had taken the book with him and hid it under his jumper. He could have done magic to hide it, but he didn’t know a spell for that yet. He was out of the main staircase and down a corridor when he saw it… A whole wall covered in blood red writing “The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware”.

As he was reading his eyes fell on the three figures crouch in front of it.

“What is going on here?” he asked.

“You tell as, mate,” Ron Weasley said.

“You got here first,” Draco glared at his classmate.

“It was already like this,” Granger said.

“And why were you here?”

“We went to an undead party. You?” Ron Weasley asked.

“Came from a mermaid wedding.”

“We really were at Nearly Headless Nick’s party,” Harry said.

“I was in detention,” Draco sighed. “What’s with the mural?”

“We don’t know…” Harry said looking worried.

“Harry was telling us about a voice…” Ron said.

“You finally lost it?” Draco replied sarcastic.

“What is that in the corner?” Hermione asked stepping closer to the wall.

Hanging from her tail and dangling morbidly, Filch’s cat Miss Norris was staring at them, unmoving.

“What are you all doing here?” An obnoxious voice rang.

The group jumped. It was Filch, because of course it was.

“Nothing, sir, we were just on our way to bed,” Hermione said.

“It is after hours, Miss Granger,” He hissed.

“Well, you know, we…” Ron started, but was interrupted by a scream of anguish.

“Miss Norris… what have you done to my cat?”

“Nothing, it was like this when we got here,” Harry said.

“You… You… I am going to kill you…” He extended his arms towards Harry.

Draco took out his wand. He couldn’t do much, but a Stunning Spell would be enough.

“That is enough!” Severus’s voice rang behind them.

“But… they killed my cat,” Filch lamented.

“It’s not dead…. Petrified, by the looks of it. And I can assure you Potter doesn’t have the skill to do that.”

“But something did!” Filch cried.

“Something did… The question is what though,” Severus pondered the writing and then his eyes fell on the students.

“Everyone in bed right now!”

They all scattered. Granger and Weasley went back to the stairs to the Towers while Draco and Harry made their way to the dungeon.

“I heard the voice again,” Harry whispered.

“The Naga’s voice?”

Harry nodded. “It was moving around, but it was closer than last time.”

“You can’t tell Weasley and Granger”

“And why not, they are my best friends.”

“Parseltongue is not dark on its own, but usually Dark Wizards master i.t”

“But… I am not a Dark Wizards!”

“I know, Scatterbrains, but that with the Heir…”

“What about the Heir?” Harry asked naively.

“Are you even a Slytherin?” Draco rolled his eyes. “It is said that Salazar built a room in the castle were he hid a monster that will kill all the muggle born and the ones unfitted to perform magic”

Harry’s eyes widened.

“And you think that happened now?”

“A terrifying years old monster and he petrified a cat?” Draco huffed. “Maybe someone wanted to get rid of that pest; it won’t surprise me if it was the Weasleys or some pranksters”

“But what about the voice?”

“You hear a hungry snake or something, not everything has to be a big plot.”

“I hope so…” Harry chewed on his lips.

***

The first game of the season for Slytherins was against Gryffindor. Harry was fit to play so Draco was in the stands with his friends. Pansy and Blaise didn’t like Quiddich, but they still came to the games. It was the School tradition after all.

In the parents’ box, he could see Sirius, Lily and Remus. Severus decided to stay in the teachers’ booth this time. They all hugged him and asked him to join them, but no other kid did, so he refused.

He noticed Ginny and Luna sitting together; Creevy was nowhere to be seen. Draco only hoped he was not trying to get on the pitch for photos… or maybe he should be, probably then he would stop harassing people for photos.

The game started pretty standard. Yes, some Gryffindors got hit by bludgers, but who stops and speaks to someone in the middle of the field? Wood should know better. Then the bludger that hit Wood turned and started following Harry.

“Should that thing do that?” Pansy asked suddenly interested in the game.

“No,” Draco answered. “It must be enchanted like the broom last year.”

Draco took his wand out.

“You can’t aim at it from here, is in motion” Blaise said grabbing his wrist.

“I can’t just stay here and do nothing…”

“There are a lot of competent people with wands on this pitch,” Blaise said almost bored.

“But then why none of them are doing anything?” Draco asked.

“Well… maybe is standard procedure with Potter at this point,” Pansy shrugged.

Harry was chasing the snitch with a Bludger closing in behind him. He got dangerously close to the ground and Draco gripped his wand.

“If the distance is the issue I will go closer,” He rose from his seat and started running towards the pitch.

When he got to the sand of the arena, people were cheering, the Gryffindor seeker was in a heap on the ground and Harry was laid flat on the ground, with the Snitch in one hand and cradling his other one to his chest. The Bludger rose in the air and was plummeting towards Harry, Draco never cast so fast in his entire life before.

“Finite.”

The bludger exploded above their heads in tiny sparkles. Harry turned with a big smile on his face.

“Are you okay?” Lily Potter ran past him and kneeled by her son’s side.

“The bludger hit my arm, I think is broken.”

“I can help with that,” Lockhart’s voice closes in on them wearing an arrogant smirk.

“I am a MedWitch, step aside,” Lily glared and almost showed her teeth in dominance.

“A quick _Brackium emendo_ and he would be…”

“Boneless!” Lily shrieked. “Do not cast your wand if you do not know how to use it!” She glared and cast a quick non-verbal spell.

Harry face that was contorted in pain looked clear for a second.

“We should take you to the infirmary for a checkup anyway” She muttered.

Harry jumped up and looked like he was going to argue for a second, but nodded instead.

“You did good, kid,” Sirius ruffled his hair before he supported Harry back to the castle.

“Did good,” Ron muttered. “Anyone with a good wand could have done that.”

“Well, too bad you can’t afford one then, Weasley. What excuses would you have come up with if you had?”

“Maybe you put the spell there in the first place” Weasley glared.

“And what would I have done that for?”

“To look like the hero… to get the Seeker position you really want… Who knows really, you are a Slytherin.”

“Harry is too.”

“By mistake, probably,” Ron glared.

“Are you two done?” Hermione asked.

Both boys bristled, but nodded reluctant.

“Good, now we are going to see how Harry is doing and if I hear another peep from any of you, I will personally make a bludger just for you,” She stormed ahead.

“She’s scary,” Ron whispered in awe.

Draco nodded and gulped. They both hurried to keep up with Hermione.

When they got inside the hospital everyone was crowding by Harry. Madam Pomfrey was speaking with the adults in a corner, nothing major by the looks of it.

“You okay?” Ron asked.

“Yes, mum’s spell repaired all the damage, now I think they are just reminiscing about med school. But mom insisted I spend the night here, just in case.”

“Do you need me to bring you anything?” Draco asked.

“I am good, I will see you all at breakfast, ok?”

They all nodded and made their way out.

***

Draco was almost through the book he “borrowed” from the library. He would put it back before Madam Pince noticed it anyway. In the other beds, Nott and Blaise were deep asleep. He glanced more than once at Harry’s empty bed before he caught himself.

He was about to turn off the light and go to bed when he heard a loud pop and Dobby was standing at the foot of his bed.

“Master Draco, it has started, you need to leave,” The house elf said frowning and toying with the end of his cloth.

“What has started?” Draco asked rising from bed.

“Please… I tried everything…”

“What do you mean?”

“Master would kill me for this.”

“What master, I am your master, you serve my family.”

“I serve the Malfoys, sir, yes, sir.”

Draco flinched at the name. He hadn’t heard it in years, the name his father had and took with him to the grave.

“What did Father ask you to do, Dobby?”

“I only did what he asked… He didn’t say to protect Master Draco, but master has been kind to Dobby… I did try to stop you from coming to Hogwarts.”

“The station… You turned off the portal,” Draco widened his eyes in realization.

“Yes, master… I am not sorry, master,” The house elf said.

“What else? You didn’t just stop after that did you?” Draco was getting close to the frightened elf that was cowering behind Harry’s bed. “Did you do something to Harry?”

“I only set the bludger… thought if Master’s friends get hurt, maybe Master…”

“You hurt Harry!?” Draco had to bite his lip not to shout and wake the others up.

“The youngling is fine…” Dobby raised his hand above his face.

“Not because of you!”

“Your friend can be hurt more if you stay here... Like before…”

“What are you mumbling about? What before?”

“I already said too much… Master will punish me!”

“Master will punish you if you do not tell me everything!”

“The chamber…” Dobby closed his mouth like it was stitched shut, looked like a vow.

“You are useless… I can’t trust you…” Draco was shivering now. He grabbed an item of clothing from Harry’s bed, a pair of socks by the looks of it, and threw them into the elf’s hands.

“I am reliving you of my service,” He hissed.

“Dobby… Is Dobby a true elf sir?” He blinked.

“Dobby is a disobedient elf… But yes, you are free.”

“I can teleport you and your friend out, please, master…”

“I am not your master anymore,” Draco said cold.

“You are a good master,” Dobby said and disappeared with a pop.

**

Harry was not back in the room by the time breakfast rolled around. He did come down to the Great Hall for it though. Everyone was whispering about Colin Creevy, he got petrified last night.

“I was there,” Harry whispered when he slipped on the seat by Draco.

“You have to be more specific.”

“With Colin… I heard the voice again and got to him.”

“What did the voice say?”

“Only “kill”… kept repeating it,” Harry said.

“Lovely.”

“They caught me again by the victim,” Harry said glancing suspiciously at the teachers’ table.

“Do you think they suspect you?”

“I was there every time… And it’s not like I can tell them I hear voices.”

“Not exactly voices… just snakes,” Draco shrugged.

“Not helping.”

***

“Draco, I have something to show you, it’s important” Harry’s eyes shined full of excitement.

Draco looked up from the book he was reading.

“Now?”

“Yes, I promise you it will be worth it!”

Draco sighs long suffering.

“It better be,” he muttered and rose up.

He followed his friend through the castle till the third floor bathroom, the girl’s one.

“What are we doing here, Scarhead?”

“Remember that voice I was telling you about? I follow the noise and it let me here.”

“Okay…” Draco said looking around the musty room, water everywhere and a forgotten cauldron to one side fuming.

“And then I was thinking about snakes and I spoke to it… And then…” Harry hissed something to the center piece of the room, four large sinks with mirrors decorated with snakes. One of the stone snakes hissed and recoiled, the whole centerpiece split in the middle and opened.

“What the…”

“And that is not it. Follow me,” Harry said and recklessly jumped into the hole.

“Stupid Gryffindor will get me killed,” Draco spat, but jumped as well.

Draco landed on solid stone, some kind of large sewer or pipe system.

“Come on, keep up,” Harry said and sprinted down the corridor.

“Wait!” Draco screamed.

The idiot finally stopped in front of a large metal door decorated with two intermingled snakes.

“You found the Chamber of Secrets!?”

“And that is not all,” Harry said and hissed again at the door.

The door opened.

“Close your eyes!” Harry said.

Draco obeys although he wanted to argue. He heard Harry hissing again in the room and then something moved. He heard something slither towards them.

“The monster… obviously is a snake,” Draco said out loud.

“Yes, she was very lonely,” Harry said. “Do not open your eyes first, I need to warn her”

“Warn her!? She sounded huge; I am not the threat here!”

Harry hissed some more and a voice answered him, a voice that made Draco skin crawl.

“It’s safe now!” Harry said.

“Safe?” That thing petrified people”

“That is why I brought you here, Selena is innocent.”

“Innocent? Then what other bloody monster is responsible?”

“It’s a bit more complicated than that… Selena was Salazar’s familiar and when he died he put her in a safe place to hibernate in hope that a new master will come and wake her up.”

“The heir, yes, I know,” Draco snapped.

“But that is the point; Selena wasn’t Salazar’s weapon… The heir made her so… She is compelled to follow his every command, no matter what she wants…”

Draco opened his eyes. Harry was petting an immense snake… Not any snake – a basilisk, by the looks of it! He stared in horror and wonder.

“She told me everything, because I was the only one who could understand her. When she found out there is another Parseltongue in the school she reached out to me.”

“How?”

“She can turn herself small… She is a very powerful familiar,” Harry smiled and patted the monster scales.

“And you just believe it?”

“I do. And we are going to help her.”

“Help her?” Draco swallowed.

“Someone is controlling her, she doesn’t know who since she has to cover her eyes all the time, but she said they smell of death.”

“Not enough to go on. “

“But there must be something we can do.”

“Kill it before it gets to hurt someone else.”

“But it’s not her fault! Someone is controlling her!” Harry said stubbornly. 

“Why do you need me?” Draco asked.

“I need to know who might have Salazar’s blood in this school.”

“But what if she kills someone till then?” Draco asked.

“Selina would let me temporary blind her… Snakes do not need the eyes that much to see anyway.”

“How are you going to do that?”

“There is a spell from what I found out.”

Draco sighed. “I will help you, but if she hurts anyone else…”

“She won’t! Thank you,” Harry beamed.

***

Draco kept his promise and researched Salazar’s line. From what he could find out the line ended with two siblings - Merope and Morfin Gaunt. Both were Parse mouths, he was a pureblood supremacist that had trouble with the law and she was meek from what Draco found out… considered a Squib and not really sought out by suitors.

What happened there? She just disappeared till her death was registered in a muggle orphanage. The Genealogy book he was reading did not mention anything else... but Draco felt like something was missing.

“Are you still here?” Harry asked busting into his secluded corner.

“I found where the line stopped, with no heirs mentioned,” Draco said.

“So a dead end?”

“Not exactly… We do not know what one of the descendants did for a few years till she died in the muggle world.”

“Wasn’t she a pureblood witch?”

“Many reports said she might have been a Squib,” Draco explained.

“Does she even count then?”

“Squibs can have magical kids or, in her case, use Parse tongue. That particular ability runs deep in the Gaunt family.”

“Any connection to me?” Harry asked.

“No… well, if we go as far back as the Peverell family…”

“They were actually real!?” Harry widened his eyes.

“Honestly,” Draco sighed.

“Yes… you were related to one brother that started the Potter line and the Gaunts came from another line.”

“What about your family then?”

“There was a Black who married a Potter at some point down the line actually.”

“Are related!?”

“No… It was a few centuries ago.”

“What about your father’s family?” Harry asked delicate like he was stepping on glass.

“I can’t find any connections with Salazar Slytherin.”

“But what about…” Harry started.

“You bothered me for something or just to find what I know?”

“Oh! Thank you for reminding me. The dueling club is about to begin.” Harry beamed.

“Dueling club?”

“Yes, I signed both of us in.”

“You signed me in without my consent!?”

“It will be fun; Ron and Hermione are both in.”

“Even if kicking Weasley may be fun, why did you sign me?”

“Because you need to do social stuff”

“Rich coming from you, mister Popular,” Draco mocked.

“Come on… Severus and Lockhart are the ones in charge; you do not want to miss that.”

“Fine,” Draco sighed and followed his over enthusiastic companion outside.

***

Harry was right, the dueling club was fun. Watching Lockhart and Snape interact was quite interesting. Up till Snape called Harry on stage. His opponent was Nott. Neither Harry nor Draco particularly liked him; he was arrogant, mean and had a vendetta against Potter.

Harry was superior in offensive spells, but then Nott casted something Draco had never heard before conjuring a viper on the arena.

Draco held his breath. The viper raised its head and peered at the gathering. Snape made a step forward to send it away, but the beast fixed on a Hufflepuff – Justin something – and it seemed like it was about to strike.

Harry started specking to it. Draco was used to the hissing from all the time with Selena, but he could see shocked faces all around him. Even from Harry’s beloved Gryffindors.

_“Viper evaneca,”_ Snape called and the snake went out in smoke.

“That is enough for today, thank you for your demonstrations,” He said cold.

Draco waited for Harry. Most people cleared from his path and even more whispered behind his back as he made his way to Draco.

“What did you told it?” Ron asked.

“To leave Justin alone… You heard me talking to snakes before…” Harry said frowning.

“You sounded menacing,” Ron accused. “Only dark wizards spoke Parseltongue.”

“Is that what your mother told you?” Draco hissed.

“It’s true!” Ron said.

“What are you implying, Weasley?” Draco glared.

“You know very well what I am… And I am not the only one either,” Weasley hissed.

“I am not the heir!” Harry said with a raised voice.

Ron shook his head and fled.

Draco closed the distance between him and Harry.

“Are you ok?”

“I can’t believe… I was trying to tell the snake to leave Justin alone.”

“I believe you!”

***

It was unusual for Harry to stay inside the Common Room on a Saturday; he was standing at the large bay window watching over the lake. Draco was wondering if he should go over and talk to him, but usually Harry was the one that came to him with his problems.

“Harry!” Pansy called by his side. Draco gave her a side-glance.

“Yes?” Harry turned to them.

“Where are your Gryffindors?” She asked unabashed.

“We are not… speaking at the moment.”

Pansy raised her eyebrow.

“Because you are a Parselmouth?”

“Among others,” Harry changed his weight from one leg to the other.

“You know that we actually cherish Parselmouths, right?”

Harry nodded unconvinced.

“Salazar Slytherin was one, all the wizards that were have been Slytherins.”

“I read about that… they were mostly his descendants.”

“The Potters came from a different line though,” She said.

Draco looked at her surprised.

“I studied genealogy, it is a pureblood custom,” She said simply.

“So then you know about the last Gaunts?” Harry asked.

“Yes…” Pansy said hesitant.

“Why did she die in a muggle orphanage?” Draco asked.

“I do not know… Have you tried looking over genealogy books?” Pansy asked.

“Yes, the library was not helpful.”

“Have you tried the _Verecundia_?” Pansy asked.

“The what now?” Harry asked.

“Shame?” Draco frowned.

“Yes, the Book of Shame. I am not sure the library has it, but the Slytherin common room definitely has a copy. The book where they put indiscretions, rumors and scandals about different pureblood families.”

“Of course it is!” Harry rolled his eyes.

“That is actually helpful, thank you, Pansy”, Draco rose and kissed her cheek.

“You welcome, darling. I am sure some gossip can cheer you up, little snake.”

“Thanks,” Harry beamed.

Draco walked over to the library the Slytherins had in their study hall. Next to the common room, they had a special room designed only for people that want to do their homework or study. And on the far wall they had a small library – mostly textbooks, some Potion books and of course Genealogy books. _Verecundia_ was quite popular since they had every number. From what Draco saw they released it every year.

“We need 1925 and 1926,” Draco whispered to Harry and levitated the volumes off the shelf.

Draco checked the book; it was divided by chapter starting with the secret 28. Draco glanced at the Black chapter that was quite large, but he nodded it for later. Gaunt was on there so he opened to it. He skimmed over the page.

“Apparently, Merope was not a Squib. She was very skilled with potions, love ones especially, quite known in the pureblood circles,” He read out loud to Harry. “In 1925 her brother was arrested and sent to Azkaban together with Gaunt senior for hexing a muggle. According to Bob Ogden, the Auror that caught them, they hexed the muggle because Merope was in love with him.”

“What was the muggle’s name?”

“Tom Riddle,” Draco read. “Oh, it’s actually more interesting. They got married in a muggle ceremony in 1925 after her family was sent to prison.”

“Why was that not in the Genealogy we read?”

“They do not acknowledge muggle weddings as official.”

“So she married him after all. Good for her,” Harry smiled.

“Not really… From what Irma Crabbe said, Merope used a love potion on the guy.”

“Ouch… Can they be this strong? I mean she married him and all that.”

“If you keep administering it… like every few hours, can work as a pollyjuice.”

“So what happened then?” Harry put his head on his hands like listening to a story.

“She left for London apparently living only a note to her family.” Draco said.

“Check 1926 then,” Harry said and handed him the book.

“So 1926, Tom Riddle returns to the village alone. From what the Purebloods in the area say, he left Merope alone and pregnant in London. She gave birth to a baby boy and died in childbirth in 1926, her son was named Tom Marvollo Riddle and raised in the orphanage.”

“That’s awful… What about the baby?”

“Nothing in here… If she gave him her husband’s muggle name we won’t find more about him in _Verecundia,”_ Draco said.

“Maybe check if he went to Hogwarts… 1926… He should have been 11 in 1937, right?” Harry asked.

“It’s worth a shot…” Draco put the books back on the shelf. “In the trophy room there is a picture of each generation, let’s check that.”

“Sure” Harry beamed.

They got to the trophy room fairly quickly. Some Gryffindors were pointing at Harry and whispering and some Hufflepuffs changed directions when they saw them coming. But Harry was entertained enough by the mystery or he really didn’t notice.

They checked each frame for the kid. He was not in 1937, but he was in 1938. A pretty kid, curly black hair, obviously a Slytherin tie on his neck.

“He looks like a nice kid,” Draco said.

“He has something weird…” Harry said frowning.

“So now what? The kid actually existed and he was a Slytherin,” Draco said.

”I want to know more… If he was the one that opened the chamber…”

“But if he was how can he do it now? I mean he is not that old, but I am sure no one in their 70 is in the school…”Draco frowned.

“Maybe the events are connected,” Harry said. He looked around and his eyes fell on a frame a few years further. “Draco, check this.”

Draco walked to the picture – 1940, not as many students as previous years and in the back being awkwardly tall, Rubeus Hagrid.

“Is that..?”

“Yep!” Harry beamed. “I bet he can tell us more!”

“If he is not the one that opened it… I mean giant monsters.”

Harry glared at Draco.

“Fine, let’s go,” He sighed.

***

They got to Hagrid’s hut under the Invisibility Cloak because Draco didn’t want to get in trouble again because of Harry. Once a year was enough, thank you very much.

Harry was the one who knocked on the big wooden door. Hagrid opens it and peered into the night.

“Who’s there?” He asked.

Harry removed the Cloak. “We want to ask you something really important.”

“Is a bit late innit?” Hagrid asked.

“It is of vital importance” Draco added.

Hagrid beckoned them in. The two Slytherins entered the hut warmed by the fire and put away the Cloak.

“What can I do for you?” The host asked.

“It’s about your time at Hogwarts,” Harry said taking a seat by the fire.

“Is gonna be a short story.”

“We want to know about Tom Riddle,” Draco said.

It was like a shadow crossed over the half-giant’s face.

“Don’t ‘now him.”

“He was two years above you. And from what we know you stayed in Hogwarts till your 3rd year, correct?” Draco asked.

“Yes,” Hagrid muttered. “What do you wanna know?”

“Particularly about his time at school… We believe the Chamber have been opened before.”

Hagrid shivered. “It was… A girl died. Poor thing”

“And what happened?” Draco asked.

“I was expelled, happened in my last year.”

“But who opened it?” Harry asked.

“Dunno… They never found anyone. After I left, the heir stopped.”

“But you suspect someone...” Draco prodded.

“I know it wasn’t Aragog!” Hagrid said heated.

“Aragog?”

“My acromantula.”

“You had a giant spider in school!?” Draco panicked.

“He was a baby,” Hagrid defended.

“And they pinned it on you?” Harry asked revolted.

“It did stop after I left… I can understand why Dumbeldore…”

“Dumbledore was around then?” Draco asked.

“He was a teacher, yes.”

“So if he knew you were not guilty why haven’t he done anything?”

“He gave me this job,” Hagrid said.

“So they allowed you to be a gate’s keeper here, but not return to school!?” Draco looked revolted.

“They broke my wand,” Hagrid said.

“That is horrible,” Draco put a hand on the giant’s shoulder.

“I am sorry,” Harry said pityingly.

“I love my job,” Hagrid said.

“Did you love being a wizard?” Draco asked.

Hagrid nodded and remained quiet.

“We think Riddle opened the Chamber and that he was a Parselmouth,” Harry said.

“Why a Parselmouth?” Hagrid asked.

“The monster… It’s a snake, I can hear it too.”

“You are the only in the school, ‘arry” Hagrid said.

“But it’s not me!” He said rising from the chair.

“I know,” Hagrid said gently.

“Did Riddle have any kids; we can’t find any other information about him?” Draco asked.

“No kids, he died,” Hagrid said with an unusual amount of venom.

“You know him well?” Harry asked.

“Harry… He was… Dark… He died and he is never coming back,” Hagrid said with a dark look.

“Was he a Death Eater?” Draco asked.

“In a way” Hagrid said. “Go back to your dorm, boys,” He sighed.

“Someone opened the chamber and it is a Parselmouth” Harry said.

“I’ll talk to Dumbledore, ‘kay?” Hagrid said encouraging.

“Ok,” the boys said defeated.

***

After their meeting with Hagrid nothing really changed. Most of the Gryffindors still avoided Harry and threw him weird looks. The Slytherins seemed normal, even warmer to Harry than usual. He started hanging out with Draco and Pansy more, they started reading embarrassing stories from _Verecundia_ that happened years ago. Like, a wizard from the Black family was rumored to have slept with someone from the muggle Royal family and even provided a child that was rumored to have magic. They did not read anything that was even remotely about people they know, Harry made the rules.

They were on one of those binges when Severus entered the common room. The Slytherins all stopped and watched him, waiting.

“I received your request about staying here on Christmas,” He said.” Potter, Black, a word.”

The boys looked at each other and rose.

“Yes, sir?”

“In my office,” Severus said.

They followed the Professor out of the common room that erupted in fanatic whispers as soon as they were away. Snape’s office was between the Slytherins dorms and his Potion’s Classroom, a short walk really.

“You requested to stay here for Christmas?” Snape asked as soon as the door was closed.

“Yes, sir” Harry said.

“Why?”

“Well, you see, sir, I am very behind on my homework,” Harry said.

Even Draco looked at him unconvinced.

“And you?” Snape asked Draco.

“I am not leaving the idiot alone,” Draco shrugged.

“I talked with your mothers today, neither knew about this.”

“Well, you asked us if we stay or not, not our mothers,” Harry replied simply.

Snape’s left eye started twitching.

“There is no legal way for me to force you to go home for Christmas,” He said cold.

“Yes, sir?” Harry asked politely.

“But there is also no rule about Professors inviting people to stay at the School for Christmas.”

Both boys look on shocked.

“There must be,” Draco bit his lip.

“So how about you tell me what is going on?”

“We need to remain here for Christmas” Harry said imploring.

“Will you tell me why?”

Harry looked down and shook his head.

“I trust you,” Severus sighed.” If you do anything dangerous, you are both loosing that privilege, do you understand?”

Both nodded.

“Dismissed,” He said unhappy.

Both boys made their way out.

“That went well” Harry beamed.

Draco threw him an impressed look.

“I hope the bloody snake is worth it!”


	3. Minerva has a busy week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the most busy weeks Minerva had since...well since the Marauders were in school. Having another Potter and a Black may had something to do with it.

Chapter III

Minerva has a busy week

The week started pretty well for Minerva. She got to enjoy her tea in the Great Hall, had a lovely chat with Aurora about the total lunar eclipse that was happening at the end of the month and that coincided with full moon. There were a few rare spells they could perform then.

Her eyes travelled to the Gryffindor table. A lot of laughter and chatting, talking over each other. She focused on Ginny Weasley for a second. It was not like she didn’t think it possible for a Weasley to be this quiet or didn't secretly pray for it, but the girl was acting strange.

Even Percy that followed the rulers and was tamer than all of his brothers seemed livelier and more talkative. She knew Ginny was doing fine in her classes and had a good head on her shoulders and was way too young to be lovelorn, so maybe it was a lingering issue.

She decided to call Percy into her office straight after breakfast. The Prefect rushed in before she even got to it herself.

“Yes, Professor, you called me?” He asked. “What did Fred and George do now?”

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about your sister”

“Ginny? But she has been very quiet.”

“Exactly. I have seen her before she got to school on a few occasions. Don’t you think she is a bit too quiet?”

“Well, now that you have mentioned it…” He scratched his head.

“Can you talk to her? Or keep an eye on her and report back?”

“Yes, Professor,” He bowed and made his way out.

Her door didn’t even fully close when Lee Jordan breezed in.

“Yes, mister Jordan?”

“I have lost my giant tarantula”

She felt a headache coming. “Lost it?”

“She was in her terrarium before I got to bed and this morning she was gone.”

“And why do you have a giant tarantula in your room?” She started rubbing the base of her nose – a habit she was trying to break for years.

“Well, owls are boring and I am allergic to cats.”

“How long have you been had it for?”

Lee avoids her eyes. “Freshman years.”

“Of course… Can you… put some posters in the Common Room? I will keep an eye out for it.”

“Thank you, Professor,” Lee grinned and made his way out.

“I need more tea,” Minerva mutters in his wake.

A few days later Percy Wesley came to report about his sister. He had a leather bound notebook with rather meticulous notes.

“So to summarize, your sister only has friends in the evening tutoring session with Severus and none in her dorm.”

“It appears so, Professor.”

“Where does she spend most of her free time?”

Percy’s cheeks redden and he whispers.

“In the 3rd floor lavatory”

“The Moaning Myrtle’s?”

“Yes, madam… And what is weird, she is not the only one. I’ve seen more people go in at different intervals… Maybe they have a club.”

“A club? In a lavatory?”

“Maybe the girls’ ones are bigger on the inside,” He muttered.

“Yes, mister Weasley, thank you. That is all”

“Is… is she in trouble?” Percy asked at the door.

“I don’t think so,” Minerva smiled warmly at him.

That evening, Minerva decided to do some investigation herself. She used a Disillusionment Charm on herself and walked to the 3rd floor lavatory. She didn’t get to see Ginny, but something just as strange. Hermione Granger, Rob Weasley and Neville Longbottom all sneaked in.

Minerva followed them inside. Luckily, they were arguing loudly among themselves and that they were no Marauders although she was close enough for them to hear her footsteps.

Inside the room, there was a cauldron slowly bubbling in a corner. Granger was dishing out instructions to the other two and then they put the potion in three separate containers and put 3 strands of hair in each one.

Pollyjuice. Minerva was secretly impressed. She ended the clocking spell before they got to drink it and cleared her throat loudly.

Ron Weasley dropped his vial and it smashed into the ground.

“Bloody Hell.”

“Indeed. Now can anyone tell me what you are doing here?”

The three looked at each other and neither spoke.

“I can see the Pollyjuice and I can give you detention just for that, but I would rather hear the whole story.

“We… think someone in Slytherin is the Heir and we wanted to investigate,” Granger said.

“And who are you investigating?”

Silence again.

“I can always expel you for a stunt like this.”

“Harry Potter, we think it is Harry Potter,” Ron Weasley said.

“We want to rule him out,” Granger said glaring at him.

“You three in my office! And dump that vial, my dear,” she told Hermione. “That is not a human hair.”

Hermione looked horrified and dumped her potion.

“You bring yours, Mister Longbottom”

Neville gulped and followed the others.

It took her 30 minutes, but she managed to cox the story out of them. Ron got scared when in dueling class Potter spoke Parseltongue and started suspecting him. Then Neville divised the plan and they both pushed Granger into it, using her loyalty to prove them wrong.

They planned to sneak into the dungeons and get information from Potter and Black and make them admit of being the Heir she assumed. Not the best plan, but they put a lot of dedication into it and made a good looking potion.

She took 50 points from each, even if it hit her house twice as hard and sent them to their dorms. She did confiscate the potion of course.

Severus was thankfully not asleep yet and was in her office just a few minutes after he was called. He took a seat and listened to the story and inspected the potion. Minerva could see he was secretly proud, but mostly he was worried about Black and Potter.

It was no secret between the staff that Severus was very protective of those two.

“Do you think there is any truth behind it?” She asked when they were both having tea.

“The boy is in Slytherin and a Parselmouth.”

“The chamber has been opened, Severus.”

“And it automatically has to be a Slytherin?”

“No, but it must be a student.”

“Are you sure? We have a suspect from last time still living at the school.”

“You think Hagrid was guilty?” She widened her eyes.

“He was convicted and expelled… But he was in the same year as Riddle.”

“But Riddle is dead,” She said in a certain tone.

“We would have known if he was back,” Severus said dryly.

“So who do you think it is then?” Minerva asked. “There are a lot of Death Eater offsprings… Maybe Riddle taught someone how to open the Chamber”

“He was never the one to share his secrets” Severus said darkly.

“Maybe you should have a chat with Black and Potter.”

“I told you they are not guilty!” Severus’s eyes sparkled.

“But maybe they know something,” Minerva said.

Severus agreed begrudgingly.

The next evening, when she got to her office, Severus was waiting there with Potter and Black looking pretty solemn on chairs in front of him.

“You better hear this yourself,” He said barely containing his rage. “So, boys, please, tell Professor McGonagall what you told me.”

The boys looked down.

“Draco, now,” Severus snapped.

“We know how to open the Chamber.”

Minerva walked briskly to her chair and sat down.

“But we didn’t hurt anyone,” Potter talked over his friend.

“So is or isn’t a monster in the chamber?” Minerva asked.

“She is not a monster,” Harry muttered under his breath.

Minerva looked up at Severus. He was simmering.

“She?”

“Her name is Selina, she is a basilisk and Salazar’s familiar,” Harry said.

Minerva looked on stunned.

“But someone is controlling her. Someone having the blood of the heir, she makes her hurt people, but she only stuns them,” Harry said.

“What about the girl she killed in the past?” Severus snapped.

“She didn’t know Myrtle was there…” Harry said looking down.

“A basilisk… under the school… how does she ever move around?”

“Pipes,” Harry mumbled.

“We can easily fix the issue with a rooster from Hogsmeade,” She told Severus.

“I will send a letter to Rosmerta.”

“Please, do not kill her, she is innocent,” Harry turned his pleading eyes to Severus. Minerva could literally see his resolve melt.

“I will escort you to your dorms, and be sure you stay there!” He said and ushered them out.

“Always… All the time there is something happening it is a Potter and a Black.” She mutters in the now deserted room.

They decided to go into the Chamber the very next day. Severus and Minerva armed with a rooster. It could be the beginning of a rather unsavory joke, Minerva thought.

They needed Potter to open it, since he refused to teach them how to say it. The entrance was from the Mythtle’s lavatory indeed. Harry hissed the password to a sink and the entrance opened before them.

When they opened the main door to the Chamber itself, Harry run ahead of them. He hissed something into the dark and the basilisk emerged to greet him. Minerva was not one to be scared easily, but the creature was huge, with shiny dark green scales and fangs that were as big as Harry.

Severus called the student back, but he was already petting the huge creature.

“I told you she is not dangerous,” Harry said.

“You know a lot of creatures can pretend or disguise themselves,” Severus said trying to step closer and drag Harry back.

“She smelled the rooster on you and still let you in,” He said.

“Mister Potter, step back this instant.”

Harry seemed reluctant, but complied.

Severus stepped in front of him as soon as he was in range. He looked grateful at Minerva.

“Ask who is controlling her,” He said.

“She doesn’t know, she said voices are different when hissing. It seems familiar.”

“Familiar? She was only awake years ago,” Severus said turning to Minerva.

“She hears someone coming,” Harry said and looked back at the tunnels they came from.

“Ask her to get back in her den,” Severus said.

Harry hissed his command and the basilisk retreated.

Severus looked concerned, probably how to shove Harry so he was more protected, the basilisk behind and an unknown danger in front. It was rather heartwarming.

The steps were getting closer, clear now. Small steps, child’s feet – Minerva remarked with dread.

From the dark and wet tunnel came into the lighted Chamber Ginny Weasley. She was wearing her Hogwarts Robes, muddy and wet at the bottoms. Her eyes were wide open and she was clutching a leather bound book in her arms.

“Weasley!?” Severus’s voice was higher than usual. “What are you doing here?”

Ginny didn’t answer, she continued to stare on ahead and walk into the chamber.

Minerva grabbed her arm.

“Miss Weasley, what is the meaning of this?”

Ginny didn’t even turn towards her, just stubbornly tried to move forward.

“She is possessed,” Severus said.

“She is the one… The master,” Harry remarked.

Just then the cave shook and the basilisks appeared again, this time from one of the statue’s mouths. Using this break as her chance, Ginny shoved Minerva and walked to the center of the room.

“What is happening?” Harry asked.

Severus shoved him towards the entrance to the Chamber and stood in front of him.

Ginny put the book down and the pages started turning on their own. A blue mist emerged and solidified into a ghost. A pale ghost of a former student, in Slytherin robes and with a Prefect Badge.

“Tom Riddle,” Severus said.

“Salazar’s heir”, Harry hissed.

“I didn’t mean to accelerate my plans like this, but I assume it can’t be helped,” The ghost said. His form solidified more till it was almost solid. Ginny collapsed like a puppet with cut strings.

“What do you want?” Minerva asked.

“What I always wanted”, The ghost grinned. “This time with the added motivation of getting a body”

“A body?” Minerva asked.

“I was thinking of just killing the golden boy, but then… how about controlling it?” The ghost grinned. “After all, he did defeat the Dark Lord.”

“I didn’t, my parents did. And why do you care about Voldemort? He was after your time.”

“Oh my dear, Voldemort is my past, present and future,” He started writing his full name in flaming letter.

“He is the young version of Voldemort,” Severus said drily.

The ghost turned to him with scorching eyes.

“Oh and you know all about that, don’t you, Professor Snape. How is your arm?”

“You are not possessing any of my students,” Minerva said vicious.

“Already did… For months and any of your protectors noticed? I could have killed anytime and she would have been just another ghost.”

“You didn’t even die here,” Severus said.

“No, he didn’t, so he is not haunting an area… He is haunting an object,” Minerva completed.

“Accio Diary!” Severus said.

The leather bound book flew into his arms.

“You don’t think he actually made a…”Minerva turned to her colleague.

“Incendio!’ He flickered his wand. Flames appeared, but the book didn’t burn.

“I could stay and watch you struggle further, but I am on a schedule,” Riddle said and hissed something to the basilisk behind him.

The monster dashed towards them and Severus pushed Harry out of the room.

“Go, bring Dumbledore!” He ordered.

“Promise me you won’t kill Selina!” Harry pleaded.

“Now, Harry!”

“Promise!”

“Fine, now go!”

The boy rushed down the corridor.

The basilisk prepared for another attack. Severus sighed and vanished the rooster.

“What is the plan?” Minerva asked firing a spell at the basilisk. “How do we destroy a Horcrux?”

“Not many methods… It’s a very dark magic… We need a very potent venom or a light magic based weapon.”

“We have a potent venom source,” Minerva said dodging another attack and casting a shield.

“Not really know how to milk a basilisk, you know,” The potion master snapped.

The basilisk attacked the shield. It smashed its head against it and tried to bite around it.

A drop of venom glistened from its fangs and dripped along the shield.

Severus caught it in a flask from his robes and poured in on the book in his hand. The venom started working immediately and the ghost of Tom Riddle became paler and paler till it disappeared.

The basilisk stopped attacking as soon as he was gone. Her eyes cleared and she closed them as soon as she was aware of people in the room. She hissed distressed.

“Should we transfigurate another rooster?” She asked.

“No… I… She doesn’t look as dangerous, maybe Hagrid can help with her. She is older and lived here longer than us,” Severus said.

Minerva tried not to smile.

They rushed in to Ginny and took her to the infirmary.

It was only a few hours later, while Minerva was informing Molly Weasley about her daughter’s condition, when Harry barged into the infirmary and went straight to Severus.

“You promised!” He accused darkly.

“Your… pet is unharmed,” Severus said looking at Minerva.

“Oh,” The boy halted in his steps. “Thank you!” He turned his beaming face towards Severus.

“It was not favor, it is very hard to destroy that’s all!” Severus said.

Harry knew he was bluffing, but decided not to call him on it. Minerva suppressed a smile on her face, terribly inappropriate with a scolding Molly Weasley watching you.

And so concluded the busiest week Minerva had in a long time. And it was not even close to the end of the second term. At least the Chamber deal was done. Who knew how many more students would have been affected.

The rest of the semester was thankfully calmer. It was a bit of a commotion at Valentine’s with Lockhart employing dwarves – against school regulations, mind you – to deliver valentines. Poor Severus was enraged, but the students had a lot of fun with it.

Even Ginny gave Harry one, which was a step up in her progress, but made the boy very embarrassed, and at lunch in the Great Hall too.

The rest of the year was not that eventful. Pomona grew her mandrake crop in time to help the few affected students. Parents stopped pushing the Ministry to get tighter security and even Lockhart announced he was not coming back for his second year to teach.

In the end, the year was overall pretty good in Minerva’s books, at least in the end. Even Lee Jordan found his spider. She was still tempted to ban it for the future, but the rules were a bit loopy on the pet policy. Harry was keeping a snake now, so she could be a bit lenient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading it! I am sorry is shorter and it took longer to finish, I didn't lost the appetite for it (yet), but I had to rewrite the ending multiple times till I reached a satisfactory form....  
> Fun fact: Have a full alternative one from Ron's perspective that will never see the light of day.
> 
> Work has started on book 3, a lot of drama in that one, but again it will take a while.
> 
> I hope everyone is safe and healthy and will see you soon!


End file.
